Super Smash Bros: One of Those Days
by NintendoKnight1
Summary: A story of the lives of the fighters within the Smash Bros World, in between bouts, the fighters go on living their regular lives. Samus Aran, a veteran to all the battles, isn't having a good day. So a fellow Smasher decides to help her out. Slight suggestive material.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Bros.**

**It's Been One of Those Days. (Samus' Story)  
**

She sat in her ship. Highly advanced technology was completely surrounding her on all sides; blinking lights, beeping alarms.

Her armored hand pressed a button, signalling all the sounds and sights to cease.

It went dark, and she let out a sigh of sadness. Outside the cockpit was the area in which she had landed her ship; a forest, by the looks of it. A small lake nearby, and none of the trees were too tall. This should be an easy bounty, after all, she was one of the best.

A platform descended from the bottom of the ship, which hovered just seven or eight feet off the ground, and she stepped off onto the dirt, hearing the satisfying crunch that her metal boots make when they connect to the land below.

_Samus Aran_ was on the hunt.

"Let's get this over with." she expressed to herself, with a bit of an impatient tone.

The armored warrior walked a short ways from her ship, not even taking the time to appreciate the scenery around her. She was here to find her contracted target, drag him to the nearest authorities, get paid, and grab something to eat. That was all.

Samus tapped the side of her visor, which activated her Heads-Up Display, which, in turn, marked her position on radar. She had an entire map of the forest before her eyes, and was determined to lock up this no-name scumbag.

Fortunately, the forest wasn't _that_ large. It shouldn't even take 10 minutes for her to find this guy. Samus has been known for her ability to find people, places, or things. She was an explorer by nature, able to find things that even the most keenly aware people would overlook.

So finding a small-time thug should pose no challenge to a world-renowned bounty hunter.

Samus continued walking until her HUD suddenly chimed in with an update on her situation.

* * *

**[SMALL AIRCRAFT** **INCOMING]**

* * *

The proceeding information made clear that the aircraft had landed about 60 yards ahead of her. Worried that this might cause complications to her hunt, (or **worse**, offer the target a way to escape), Samus began running at full speed.

She wasn't in the fighting mood today, but she wanted the money the bounty would provide her. Hopefully, despite the sudden appearance of this new complication, it shouldn't be _too_ hard to complete this short mission.

She quickly made it to the small clearing where she believed the ship had landed.

And indeed it was there; but what caught her by surprise was that she recognized the ship. It was the Falcon Flyer.

The Falcon Flyer was designed for intensely high-speed travel, and carrying heavier cargo.

What came next was to be expected, the owner of the ship jumped out and onto the ground and stood before Samus.

It was _Captain Falcon_, F-Zero Pilot #7, and Champion of the F-Zero Grand Prix; a series of races that move at a blistering speed of over twelve-hundred miles per hour.

"Samus!" he expressed surprised, but still glad to see her. "It's good to see you! Been a while, hasn't it?"

He was a fellow veteran in the Smash Bros. series of tournaments, known for his speed, power, and ability to rile up crowds with ease due to him being a fan favorite.

"Captain, it's... nice... to see you again." Samus hesitantly replied, surprised to see him. Fortunately for her, Falcon was someone she was on good terms with.

"What brings you to this neck of the wood?" he inquired.

"Unfortunately, work."

He stood silent for a moment, causing Samus to feel a little uneasy. He never talked too much, but when he did he was usually a great conversationalist. The fact that he had nothing to say in response clued Samus in that something was not right.

"Funny," he broke the silence, "that's actually why I'm here too."

_Oh great_, she thought to herself,_ he's here for my target._

Captain Falcon, aside from being the fastest racer ever known, was also a famous bounty hunter, much like Samus.

They both understood exactly what was about to go down. Each one knew they were both after the same target. Only one could claim the reward, since the reward itself was inadequate for two people.

Samus held her arm cannon at the ready. "Captain, I... don't want to fight you."

"Hey! We don't need to solve this problem that way!" he quickly responded.

"..."

"Okay, how's this? The first person to find the bounty, gets to claim him."

As ridiculous as it sounded, it was a fair way to decide who got the bounty. It also avoided a needless Brawl, which would cause _who knows_ how much damage to their surroundings. Since it was a sound plan, Samus nodded in agreement.

"Great! Alright then, are you ready?" he asked, as the two of then got into marathon stances.

"I'm always ready." she replied.

"On my mark..." he started.

She could feel her heart rate increase at the prospect of what they're about to do.

"...get set..."

They both changed their stances, ready to take off at full speed.

"GO!" They both yelled as they both blasted their way into the forest.

They were quickly separated as they swerved around trees, leapt over toppled logs, and slid under large branches.

Samus quickly saw a pile of rocks that seemed to naturally create a sort of ramp. She sped up it and into the air, landing on the branches of the trees, and began traveling in mid-air passing from tree to tree.

This seemed faster, and gave Samus confidence that she could reach her target first.

That is, until she landed on a branch that couldn't support the weight of her Power Suit. It snapped like a toothpick under her metallic bulk, and she fell to the ground tumbling into the shrubbery below.

Using one of the more advances functions of her suit, Samus morphed into a ball, and began rolling through the bushes, retaining all the momentum she had developed earlier.

Leaping out of the green patch, Samus unfolded from her ball form, and began sprinting forward. Hoping that her little fall hadn't caused her to lose speed, she decided it was time to _really_ cover some distance.

The two exhaust ports on the back of her suit began to vent small bursts of fire, and it soon let loose two huge flames.

Activating her Speed Booster, Samus began traveling at nearly three times her original speed. Moving too fast to maneuver around the forest itself, Samus began plowing right through the trunks of all the trees in her path.

It hadn't even been ten seconds and she had already knocked down 18 trees.

She blasted through another and realized that maybe this race could be just as destructive as a battle would have been.

She decided, for the sake of the environment, that she would use this in moderation. She deactivated her Speed Booster ability, and after adjusting to the momentum shift, she was running at her regular speed again.

Her heads-up display lit up once more.

* * *

**[APPROACHING TARGET, TWO KILOMETERS AHEAD]**

* * *

She was nearly there, just over a mile away from the bounty.

That distance would be pretty far on foot, for a _normal person_.

But this was Samus Aran we were talking about; a not-so-normal person. That distance was _nothing_ to her. She smiled, but it was hidden underneath her helmet.

Of course, she realized, that Captain Falcon was not a normal person either. Even after using her speed boost, she was confident that he had some way of catching up to her. That however, depends entirely on the fact that she was ahead of him. Maybe she was the one who has to do the catching up.

With that in mind, she sped towards her destination as quickly (and as safely) as she could.

While running she had somehow managed to end up onto a beaten dirt path, one that was actually meant for use in the forest. And right beside her, Captain Falcon was sprinting at her pace, _exactly_.

The adrenaline was pumping as the two bounty hunters raced towards their goal, fixated on the same thing.

Another clearing was coming into view, in their minds, it marked the finish line. Whoever got there first would get to claim their prize.

They were neck and neck, both determined to grasp victory this day.

The light from the clearing inspired hopes of finishing first, and at the last moment, they both launched themselves into the air, breaking through all the foliage and greenery that had unfortunately grown into their paths.

The light that had shone down from above was intense as they left the dark covering of the forest canopy.

The two of them landed with loud thuds, and began skidding along the ground, leaving long grooves of dirt where their feet dragged on the ground.

They finally came to a stop, and a cloud of dust overtook them.

As it settled, a figure came into view. Both Samus and Falcon struggled to see through the dirt and dust that was now covering the visors of their helmets.

Finally, the dust had cleared, and what they both saw, gave them a bit of a surprise.

It was a man, standing over another man who was lying on the ground. The man who was laying down was their target, but he seemed to be unconscious.

The other man, who was standing, was recognized almost immediately once he came into clear view. That spiky blue hair, and large two-handed sword; it couldn't have been anyone other than _Ike_, Leader of the Greil Mercenaries, and fellow fighter in the Smash Bros. battles.

"Falcon! Aran! What in blazes are you doing here?" Ike asked very bluntly, surprised to see them, especially after _that_ entrance.

Samus didn't know what to think, but plenty of thoughts coursed through her mind. The general gist of it was that Ike beat both herself, AND Falcon to the target.

"Well" Captain Falcon spoke up, "we were actually here to capture that man right there." he pointed to the unconscious man.

"Oh." Ike said, "Sorry to have wasted your time, but I was already contracted to capture this man. I was paid in advance."

_Just let it go, Samus. He was already paid for it, let him finish the job._ Samus had to convince herself, as she was disappointed in losing her bounty.

"Don't worry, Samus" Falcon tried to reassure her, "there are always other bounties out there."

_Yes, but those are nowhere nearby, and I'm not in the mood for long-distance travel._ She complained to herself.

Ike then bent down and heaved the man up over his shoulder. "Well, I best be off. And again, I'm sorry guys." he said as he turned to walk away.

Samus merely stood there, looking at the ground.

_Typical._ she mused.

Captain Falcon, in true fashion, saluted Ike off. He turned to Samus, and despite the fact that her suit displayed no signs of emotion, he knew something was wrong.

"Are... you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied without hesitation.

The two of them stood there. She said nothing, and he said nothing. It almost felt like time had stopped for that one moment of silence, but at the same time, it felt like it lasted for hours.

"Are you willing to grab a meal with me?" he asked, not ashamed of anything.

She turned to him, and stared for a moment. _Is he serious?_

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you." he smiled, with the typical "Captain Falcon Confidence" that he had become known for.

"..." she turned away for a moment. He frowned for a second, but smiled again when she looked back his way and gave him a small nod.

After having gone back to their ships, Falcon had led Aran to a small populated area nearby, where they stopped and walked into a local diner.

It was small, but it still felt roomy. The lights had been dimmed to help give a relaxed atmosphere, and there was plenty of seating despite the size.

Hilariously enough, the Star Fox crew were there taking a break from a recent mission of theirs as well. When they all noticed each other, they gave their own greetings from across the diner. Fortunately, there weren't any other customers at the moment, so it didn't cause any sort of disturbance.

They both sat down in a booth, and got ready to place their orders.

"You gonna take that off?"

Samus looked up at Captain Falcon, causing him to repeat the question.

"Are you gonna take that suit off? I can't imagine that being helpful for eating purposes."

She hadn't even realized she was still in full armor. She had worn it so often it, it felt like it was her own skin.

"Uh, sure." she answered.

The suit began to glow and illuminate in multiple sections, it then slowly transformed and morphed itself until it vanished into the symbol on the front of her light-blue, skin-tight jumpsuit.

"Happy now?" she smirked, but her tone was slightly irritated.

"Well, tit for tat, I guess." He said as he went to remove his helmet.

The look on her face was priceless. No one had ever seen the face hiding under the helmet of Captain Falcon.

He didn't look old, but he didn't look really young. He wasn't the most attractive man she had ever seen, but he was above average. He had light brown hair, that had been combed over gently to one side, it was short, so it seemed modest. He kind of reminded her of her previous CO, Adam Malkovich, when she worked with the Galactic Federation. He also reminded her of...

She quickly broke her stare (and her line of thinking) and quickly shoved her face into the menu the diner had prepared for customers. For a second, Falcon could have sworn he saw red on her face.

"I'm not _THAT_ ugly am I? I just figured, since you removed your armor, I'd take off my helmet." he chuckled, a little embarrassed.

Samus put the menu down, "No, you're not ugly. You just reminded me of someone I... knew."

A few seconds of silence.

"Oh! But it is an honor to see the face of the world-famous Captain Falcon!" She said in the best patronizing tone she could make, with this not-so-convincing expression of shock and awe.

The waitress came up, they both ordered their food, the waitress then left to get their orders started.

Samus seemed a little nervous.

"Are you... sure you want to pay for me?"

"Samus, it's fine. Money isn't an issue."

"But neither of us collected that bounty."

"It's _fine_." he stressed, as he gave her a stern look. "I race for a living, remember? Money isn't an issue; and probably won't be for a while. Losing one small bounty won't cause me to break the bank."

"Right..." she looked down at the table.

"But that's not why you're upset, is it?"

She looked up again, confused.

"The reason why you're like this, it's not because of the bounty, is it?"

Samus wanted to deny it, so she shook her head. Falcon wasn't buying it.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he said with an "I-give-up" look on his face.

He continued, "It's not like I'm going to attempt to pry into the mind of the world-famous Samus Aran!" he laughed.

She mumbled something, and in his laughter he couldn't hear it. He stopped and listened, asking her to repeat what she just said.

She hesitated this time, turning red in the face.

"It's... It's Snake."

"Snake? Like, _Solid Snake_? The infiltrations expert from FOXHOUND? _That_ Snake?"

"That's the one." she looked pretty upset.

Falcon gave a real attentive look and pressed forward.

"What happened with Snake?"

This question prompted Samus to look away entirely.

_That was the right question._ Falcon mused.

"You know, I battled him on multiple occasions within the Smash series of tournaments. He was one tough contender, for sure. Always one-step-ahead of his opponents, and he was covered head-to-toe with some _serious_ firepower." he spoke.

"There were times I beat him, but there were times he beat me. I may have had more martial prowess, but he had _cunning_. Every step I took, there were at least 3 different traps waiting for me. Every time I turned a corner, _something_ of his was flying right at me. He's definitely not someone you want as an enemy."

That was it, he caught sight of a smile grace itself upon her face, but it left as quickly as it came.

Samus turned towards Falcon, looking almost pleased he said those things.

"I'll tell you what happened." she said.

Samus went on to deliver a very summarized version of the last few months of her life. How she had met Snake, and how the two of them ended up together. How they had always been loners, and it seemed highly unlikely that a romantic relationship between the two would last, but they were going to try their best.

There was a point where Samus was ready to take a next step in the relationship, and told Snake that if their relationship were not meant to be, that she wanted something to remember him by. It led to one very passionate night together, where their actions would become _incredibly_ intimate.

Much to her dismay, Snake was incapable of producing any offspring, due to him being a genetically altered clone. And a child was what Samus had meant when she wanted something to "remember him by."

Samus kept a straight face as she told Falcon all of this, but he knew she was an emotional mess on the inside.

"And despite what we went through together, he just up and leaves." she explained.

"Wait, Snake left?" Falcon asked.

"Without a word." she said coldly.

"I had no idea that he left! No one has seen him?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But that's just it! Due to the nature of what he does, he knows how to avoid being seen. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

She looked like everything she said didn't faze her. A façade Falcon saw right through. He leaned back into his seat, folded his arms, and began to think for a bit.

"I thought David loved me." she said.

_David?_ Falcon thought.

"Who's David?" he asked, completely perplexed.

"What? Oh, uh..." she turned red again, "That was his name. His _REAL_ name."

That's when he understood the level of intimacy they shared. It wasn't the night of passion they experienced, but that she knew his true name was what signified how strong their relationship was.

"He told you his real name?" Falcon asked the obvious, but uttering it helped clarify his thoughts.

She nodded.

He thought for a moment. An idea came into his head, and whether it would work or not, it was worth trying.

"Douglas." he said.

"What?" she asked, not quite sure what she was asking him to repeat.

"My name. It's Douglas." he told her.

A weak smile spread across her lips.

"So I get your face, AND your name? What an honor!" she patronized, "What are you really after, Captain?" she said wryly.

"Nothing but your trust." he answered sincerely.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It came as a surprise to everyone in the diner when Samus had suddenly burst out into a loud sob. Falcon looked panicked for a moment when Samus started crying, thinking he had just screwed up majorly.

After a few minutes, Samus finally started to calm down, her face red from the tears. She wasn't the type to cry in front of someone else, let alone in public, but she didn't seem to care at this point.

"I'm sorry! Whatever it is I said that hurt you, I'm sorry!" he apologized profusely, and in trying to hide his self-deserved shame, he put his helmet back on.

"It's probably best that I leave, then." he said as he got up. But as he tried to walk away, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Samus looking at him, holding his arm.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" she smiled at him.

"But, I thought..."

She shook her head. "You did nothing wrong. In fact, I was pretty happy when you said that. I just... well, anyway, I want you to forget the last thing I just did, and sit back down with me. It's nice having someone to talk to."

He smiled, and sat back down in his seat, still wearing his helmet.

Samus took a deep breath, and exhaled. "You have no idea how good it feels to get that off of my chest."

He merely smiled back.

"But now, I'm still stuck with the fact that he's gone, and I have nothing to remember him with." she said with bit of a dry tone, not quite amused, but not really sad, either.

"Well, you wanted a child, right?" he asked.

She blushed, "Well, yeah. I've been thinking lately that I might be ready for motherhood."

The image of Samus being a mother popped into Falcon's mind, and the thought nearly caused him to burst out into laughter. He stifled a chuckle, and quickly hid it behind a cough.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he answered, he sounded as if he had choked on something.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine!" he cleared his throat. "Anyway, the issue here is you want to have a child, yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, how do we go about doing that?"

"Well, the hard part is making the child share attributes with Davi-err, Snake."

"You want the kid to be like their father, yes?"

She nodded.

Finally, one of the other diners decided it was high time to walk over and see what all the commotion was about. It just so happened to be the leader of Star Fox himself, _Fox McCloud_. Fox was also a veteran of Smash Bros. He was an experienced pilot, and definitely knew his way around a gun.

"Okay, I gotta know, what is going on over here?" Fox asked.

Samus and Falcon looked at each other for a moment.

"Is it alright to tell him?" Falcon asked. Before Samus could deny him, Falcon added, "He might be able to help."

She sat silently for a moment, and slowly nodded.

Falcon turned to Fox, "Samus wants to be a mother." she blushed at that moment.

"However, she wants the child to have the attributes of their father."

"Isn't that how reproduction works?" Fox asked.

"Well, yeah, but..." Falcon struggled to find the right words.

Samus interjected, "Unfortunately, the 'would-be' father is no longer present, and can't be here to 'donate' his DNA for the conception to take place properly."

"Aah." Fox expressed, understanding now their dilemma.

Samus was nervous at first to tell Fox, but the fact that McCloud was taking this seriously reminded her of why she respected him.

"Well, if you're looking for alternate methods of conception, I might have the contacts who might know how to help you."

"Really?" both Samus and Falcon asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but..." Fox stopped.

"But?" Samus asked.

"But... They aren't readily available, and might take months to respond."

That was disappointing. Not much help if they can't respond to you right away.

"Well..." Fox added, "Have you ever considered maybe building a robot?"

It was an idea that seemed fresh and resonated with both Falcon and Samus. Technology has played a huge part in both of their lives, and even in the life of Snake. So the thought of offspring being created with technology seemed fitting enough.

"Could your mechanic build one, Fox?" Samus asked, trying not to get excited.

"That depends, how advanced do you want him to be?"

"Like a human child." She answered.

He was silent for a moment. It was clear he was mentally gauging the technical skill of his team member.

"Something of _that_ complexity would be a tad out of Slippy's range. I'm sorry." Fox replied.

Falcon chimed in, "Well, do you know anyone who is capable of building a robot that is like a human?"

Just then another face sped into the bar. Blue, spiky, red shoes; it was _Sonic the Hedgehog_. Sonic was known as the fastest thing alive, a title that Falcon himself had desired for a long time.

Sonic walked up to the diner counter and asked the cashier, "Do you guys serve chili dogs?"

"Sorry, hun. No chili dogs." she replied with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, that's too bad. Be seein' ya then!" he said, and just as he's about to run out, Fox stops him.

"Sonic!" he yells as he holds out his arm.

"Woah! Fox, what's up, buddy?" Sonic greeted in his usual peppy way.

"Would you happen to know anyone who is capable of building highly advanced robots?"

The blue hedgehog folded his arms, closed his eyes and began to think.

"Well, there is Tails... But he's more of a fixer, not much a builder. He's getting there, but not quite."

He continued thinking.

"There's also Eggman..."

He laughed loudly, "As if I'd ask Eggman for a favor!"

"Nobody? I figured you'd know _someone_ considering you've traveled more than all of us here."

"Well, Sonic replied, "There MIGHT be someone I'm _aware_ of that MIGHT be able to help."

At this point, both Samus and Captain Falcon stood up. "Really?" Samus asked.

Sonic turned to her. "Hey, Sam! Long time no see!"

"Okay, his name is Dr. Light, and he just might have the solution to your problem. If it's a robot you need, you can talk to him."

"Great! Where is he?" Falcon asked.

"You see, that's the hard part." Sonic said, "We all come from different time periods, and sometimes different worlds. This particular guy happens to live in the future."

"The future?" Fox asked, not quite believing it. "How can we get there-err- _then_ to meet this guy?"

Then Captain Falcon remembered something!

"Link!" Falcon spoke.

"Link?" the others repeated, as they tried to remember who Falcon was talking about.

_Link_, the Hero of Legend. A veteran of the Smash world, and surely one of the best the Smash Bros tournaments has to offer. His feats and exploits are high up there in both amount, and quality. As explained earlier, Samus is known for her ability to find people, locations, and objects; well Link also shares this ability. Link and Samus can also be considered kindred spirits, more than any other pair of fighters, because of the methods in which they work. The two are very similar in many ways.

"Link!" Samus repeated, "That's right, Link has the power to time travel!"

It was to clear what they had to do now. Find Link, travel through time, and meet with this "Dr. Light."

Before they all left the diner, Sonic informed them that he last saw Link take a boat to Isle Delfino out on the Great Sea. Sonic then sped off to some other part of the world.

The Star Fox crew decided to return back to the Great Fox, but before that, Samus made sure to thank Fox for his help.

Now, it was just Falcon, and Samus. Taking the Falcon Flyer, the two traveled to Isle Delfino, in search of the hero Link.

**End of part 1.**

**Writers notes: A story I came up with and wanted to write recently, with Smash Bros 4 being the inspiration.**

**I apologize for the sudden Snake X Samus stuff, I don't particularly support the pairing due to them being loners, (there are many who do support them, however) but for the sake of this particular story, I felt it was kind of required.**

**Also, this was all originally supposed to be in one part, but I figured I'd just put them into two different chapters. Second one will be much shorter though, I guarantee it.**

**Until then, enjoy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Smash Bros.**

**It's Been One of Those Days Part 2. (Samus Story)**

The vast ocean splashed beneath the ship as it glided over the many waters on its path to Isle Delfino.

Then it came into sight.; an island that resembled the shape of a dolphin. _Isle Delfino_, sun bathed paradise, and personal recommendation of relaxation by _Mario_ himself.

Captain Falcon contacted the air tower of Delfino Airport, and requested permission to land. They gave it to him, since he had special privileges as one of the Smash Bros fighters.

The entire trip didn't take very long, the Falcon Flyer flew at such high speeds, that a trip that should've taken hours lasted merely a few minutes.

After passing through airport security, both Samus and Falcon would take the ferry to the main square of the island, _Delfino Plaza_.

They were sure to find Link here, as this was the most commonly visited areas for tourism.

Falcon and Samus stood out among all the others at Delfino. Falcon in his racing gear, and Samus who was fully armored once again. The islanders were a bit surprised to see such strange visitors, but it was becoming something of a norm for the people of Delfino.

"Uh, Douglas?" Samus started.

"Hm?" Falcon replied.

"Would you know where Link might be at on this island?"

He thought for a moment. Trying to remember something about Link that would give them a clue as to his whereabouts.

_If Link wanted relaxation, what would he be doing?_ Falcon thought to himself.

He began to remember the earlier days of the Smash tournaments, when they only had twelve members. In between matches, Link often spent his time napping underneath a tree. Link had the capability of falling asleep pretty much anywhere, as he was able to relax himself in any situation at any location. But he always preferred the shade of a tree.

Link also had an affinity for music. Appreciating it at any moment he could. And if it helped him fall asleep, he enjoyed it even further.

Falcon pulled out a brochure he had taken from the tourism info center, and looked up any of Delfino's vacation spots that had trees and music.

"_Bianco Hills._" he read.

"Bianco Hiils?" Samus repeated.

"I think that's where Link might be." he said, sure of his choice.

The two of them met with a tour guide who would lead them to Bianco Hills. The two of them could easily have gotten to the village by themselves, but in the process they would have disturbed plenty of tourists and islanders with their out-of-this-world methods. So they settled on doing things properly.

They found themselves in a small village that was covered in the most pristine of pearly white walls and paved roads. This village was powered by a giant windmill, and the wind was very plentiful because of the altitude the village rested at, high up on the island's mountain range.

After walking a short distance and under a bright white archway, they found themselves in a very pleasant spot with trees all around. They heard the folk songs being played by the local musicians, it was upbeat and catchy, but full of color and was vibrant. Samus resisted a slight urged to walk in rhythm of the music, and chose not to match her footsteps to the beat that the melody carried.

It wasn't much farther until...

"Douglas, is that him?" she pointed to the furthest tree from them. Underneath, in the shade, lie a man covered in green and reclining against the tree.

"Has to be." Falcon responded.

They walked up to the man, slowly as to not disturb him should he not be who they were looking for. As they drew close, his face became clearer, they both recognized him immediately.

It was Link, their fellow fighter. He was leaning back, absolutely at peace, and sound asleep. His deep breaths were proof that his body was in a restful state. A gentle breeze had blown through his hair, and Samus had quickly remembered how handsome he was.

Quickly shaking those thoughts from her head, she carefully put her hand on his shoulder. Samus started to shake Link just a little, hopefully enough to wake him.

"Liiiiink?" she said in a whispering tone, trying to rouse him up.

His eyes squinted a bit, and he opened them slowly. At first, the sight of the two bounty hunters in front of him caused a look of confusion, followed by suspicion, and relieved by recognition.

"Samus? Captain? Long time, no see." he answered in a tired, almost raspy voice. Giving a faint smile.

After taking a few minutes to come back to his senses, Link was up and stretching from his time spent laying in one spot.

"So! What brings the two of you to such a lovely place?" he said in his typical welcoming manner.

Samus looked at Falcon, who looked back at her. She looked to Link, and decided it was her turn to explain this to someone. If anyone would help them in their situation, it was Link. He would never turn a blind eye to someone who needed help. Even if it meant going out of his own way to aid another, he would gladly do it.

"Link, I... I need your help with something." she said.

"What's up?" he replied, getting right down to it.

"I... need you to..." she tried.

"Need me to... what?" he waited.

"I need you to take me through time! I need the help of someone from the future!" she finished.

His eyes widened with bewilderment, but then closed his eyes about halfway, and raised a hand up to his chin. He took a moment to compose and collect his thoughts. Link had this particular expression. Whenever he was focused on something, or concentrated heavily, he made a face that not many others could duplicate. Eyes closed halfway as he stared at the floor, left hand on his chin, and right arm crossed under his left elbow.

Recognizing his expression from years past, Samus knew that the answer he would give was one that came with much thought.

"You _do_ know what you're asking me, right?" he asked, looking straight at Samus. His gaze was piercing, and she felt vulnerable in her own armor.

After trying to recompose herself, she gave an answer of "yes."

"Time travel is not something to be taken lightly. The complications it can create, and the ramifications of our actions, can be _immense_. For the lack of a better word." he replied.

Falcon, not quite sure how to handle the situation, tried to find a moment to interject. Before he could, though, Samus took the initiative.

After a glowing light, Samus had appeared now without any of her armor, but in her tight-fitted Zero Suit.

Link looked surprised, it had been a long time since he had seen her face. She had gotten more beautiful since he last saw her. The look on her face was filled with desperation, however.

That's why she took off her suit. She wanted him to _see_ how strongly she felt about this.

Link figured this out, and began thinking again. This time closing his eyes entirely, and resting both hands at his hips.

He spent about a minute thinking.

That was the longest minute Samus had ever waited through.

At the end of it, Link looked back up again. A weak smile on his face, it seemed he had given in.

"What time period did you want to visit?" he asked, with a tone of surrender.

She smiled, and responded "An age where robots act like humans."

He thought for a moment.

"Okay, Samus. Now, this may be hard for you but..."

This might've been news she did not want to hear.

"But, I need you to explain to me _exactly_ why you want to travel to this time period." he stated.

"A-Alright." she replied, with a bit of red in her cheeks.

After about five minutes of explanations, Link finally understood what it is she was after. She was a little annoyed by having to explain the whole situation, _again_, but at the same time, she felt relief. She was glad to have told him. Link was someone that she shared many attributes with, and she felt it was easy to trust him.

"Alright then. I'll help you out here." he finally answered after hearing everything.

"Thank you so much, Link!" she said, trying not to show how grateful she was.

"However, you're going to have to follow certain conditions."

"Like?"

"First, only the two of us shall be going through time." he said as he looked to Captain Falcon. "Sorry, Captain, but you can't come."

Falcon felt a little bummed that he couldn't go, but he was OK with it. This was something Samus had to do.

"How come Douglas can't come with us?" Samus asked.

Link tilted his head, _Douglas?_

"Oh uh, that's his name." She said as she pointed to Falcon.

"Get out-of-town!" Link chuckled. "And here, all this time, I thought that your first name was _Captain_!" he laughed loudly.

It took them a moment to realize that Link was being sarcastic.

"Nope! It's Douglas!" Falcon said with a big smile, trying to resist laughing as well.

Link's laughter was contagious, the two hunters were having a hard time not laughing along with him.

Even after all this time, Link was still pretty easy to get along with. He struck a good balance of being able to lighten up the mood, but still manage to take it seriously. And he could talk with anyone. He could probably strike up a conversation with a stranger, easily find common ground with them, and keep the conversation going for two hours.

Link's laughter finally died down a bit. "Well, the reason why he can't come is because of the time strain it could cause. The time continuum itself can, at times, be very fragile. Having more than one person travel through time can often be bad enough, but three might just cause a temporal distortion. And that would be _bad_."

Falcon shrugged his shoulders.

"Next, we are going to keep activity to a minimum. No going out of our way to interfere with something else. The future is the future. We shouldn't change something that we have no real influence on from our _own_ time period."

"Okay." Samus replied.

"So... You still want to do this?" Link asked.

"Absolutely." Samus answered.

* * *

After making the necessary preparations, Link had taken Samus to a secluded section of Isle Delfino, a place he had discovered on his own time while exploring. He pulled out a very strange blue instrument. It was an ocarina, and when Link played it, Samus felt a rush of nostalgia.

The notes echoed into the wind, and a powerful vortex appeared from thin air. It was a vibrant blue color, distorting the fabric of reality around it, it was a pool of chaotic energy, and yet it was harmoniously swirling around in a controlled manner.

"Well, here's our stop." Link pointed out.

It began to dawn on Samus what she was about to do, but there was no backing down now.

"You ready?" Link asked as he held out his hand.

"Always." she answered as strongly as she could as she grabbed a hold of his hand.

The two walked into the vortex. After they disappeared into the trans-temporal gateway, the vortex flared with raw energy, and remained there, acting as the doorway for their return to this time.

She opened her eyes, and found herself surrounded by laboratory equipment, machine parts, and all sorts of would-be junk, inside of a very large room.

Samus was suddenly overcome by an extremely chilling sensation that ran up and down her spine, and made her skin crawl all over the place. She was uncomfortable in multiple places on her body, and in multiple ways. Trying not to panic at these strange sensations, she looked around to find Link right beside her, smiling.

"Don't worry, everyone undergoes _Kairos Syndrome_ after their first voyage through the time stream. Just take it easy and let your body adjust to what just happened." he said, as he put his hand on her shoulder. She was still in her Zero Suit and nearly jumped at his hand touching her shoulder, since she had forgotten she never put her Power Suit back on.

"You okay?"

She nodded, trying to resist what she was feeling. She began to feel the sensation in the pit of her stomach, and she started to feel ill. She put a hand over her mouth to try prevent herself from regurgitating.

He started to rub her back gently, repeating a word she didn't understand.

"_Demulce, demulce."_

She pictured the word in her mind. It sounded like he was saying "Deh-mool-keh." It was bizarre at first, but she found herself strangely relaxed, and soon feeling better.

"You gonna be alright?" Link inquired of her.

"Yeah, thanks." she said, almost sheepishly. "Hey, uh, what was that you were saying? Demo-something?"

"Demulce?"

"Yeah, what is that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, it's Ancient Hylian. It means 'to soothe'."

"That's fitting. Because that's what it did." she chuckled.

"That would be why I said it." he smirked.

"Who goes there?!" another voice rang out.

The sound of a door opening rung throughout the room, and from one side of the room a bright light revealed itself, shining through the doorway that had just been opened.

A quick flip of the light switch lit the entire room up, and both Link and Samus found themselves before an old man with a big white beard, wearing a white doctors coat.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the old man asked.

"Dr. Thomas Light?" Link asked.

The old man looked surprised.

"How do you know my name?"

"We're travelers. I'm Link, this is my friend Samus. We've come a long way to ask for your help."

"My help? With what?" the doctor asked.

Link looked to Samus. It was obviously time for another explanation, but Link figured Samus was probably tired of telling it, so before Samus could speak, he went ahead and began telling Dr. Light their story.

They had all moved to another room. A more pleasant room, with a table and chairs. Samus, Link, and the Doctor were all sitting down. Link and Samus were drinking water, and Dr. Light was drinking a futuristic blend of coffee.

"Ah, so that's where you're coming from." he expressed with gladness. "And I'd be willing to help you." Dr. Light said.

"You will?" Samus asked.

"Yes. However, you said you wanted the robot to carry a blueprint that follows the attributes of both you and the father, yes?"

"That's correct."

"You wouldn't happen to have a digital analysis of the attributes, would you?"

Link turned to Samus, not quite able to follow the techno lingo Dr. Light was using, but he was sure Samus could give him what he needed.

Samus nodded. She asked the doctor for a port that might be compatible with her suit's arm cannon. He was able to quickly work something out.

She was able to boot up her data and log systems that her suit's memory banks carry, and install two personal files on the doctor's computer. _Samus Aran__ Technical Readout_ data file, and the _Solid Snake Technical Readout_ data file.

"Alright, good. Just give me some time to go through these, and I'll see what I can do. This might take a while, so make yourselves comfortable." he smiled, interested with the information she provided.

Samus sat back down next to Link at the table.

"I really hope this works." Samus sighed, as she powered down her suit again.

"It'll be fine. Would Sonic _really_ mislead anyone?" Link asked rhetorically.

"No, he wouldn't." she replied.

Link looked at her, she had "nervous" written all over her face.

"So, we have some time to kill. You want to do some catching up?" he asked with a smile.

"Catching up?" she repeated.

"Yeah! I mean, we haven't seen each other in a long time. And I'm sure a lot has happened in these last few years. You want to talk about that?"

Samus considered for one moment telling Link "No" and refusing to open up about her time. But she remembered who she was talking to.

If there was anyone she could share her story with, it was Link.

* * *

It had been about two and a half hours of them talking.

In that amount of time, Link and Samus had got to know each other deeply on a personal level. They both gained a new understanding of the other, a new respect, and they both reached a new level of appreciation for each other. In her heart, Samus knew that Link was someone she could trust. He was a true friend.

Then, Dr. Light finally walked into the room.

The two fighters turned their attention towards the doctor.

"Any good news, doc?" Link asked, informally.

The doctor took a deep breath. It was clear he sifted through all the information, and he might have found something that was a tad difficult for him to do.

"In fact, yes. There is good news."

"Let's hear it." Link said.

Samus was feeling a little nervous, but she knew better than to show it now. But her heart raced inside her chest.

"Well, I created a hybrid design of both technical readouts, and I came across something quite amazing." he said. It sounded like he was trying to be enthusiastic, but something seemed to bother him.

"What was that?" Samus asked.

"Well, as it turns out... The results I came up with will lead to the creation of a very special robot."

He was beginning to get emotional.

"A robot that I have... _already_ created."

Samus looked at Link, who had the same surprised reaction.

"In fact, this robot is the result of years of work, determination, and love put into one machine. And that is my boy, Mega Man." he said.

Just then, out from the corner of another room, a figure of short stature approached.

He had the face of a child, yet he was covered in blue armor, from head-to-toe.

Samus stood at the sight of him.

Dr. Light walked over, and stood near the robot. It looked so much like a human, it was hard to believe that it was a machine.

"This is Mega Man. And I love him very much."

Samus began to tear up, she quickly rubbed her eyes, trying to stop.

"But... I know that, somehow... In some way... Mega Man will do a world of good for you."

The young robot looked up at Dr. Light, with a confused expression on his face.

"Dr. Light? What's going on?" the little blue 'boy' asked.

The doctor got down on one knee, standing at Mega Man's level. He began speaking to him, but it was whispered, so Link and Samus couldn't hear it.

Mega Man turned to Samus and asked, "You're my new... _mom_?"

Samus nearly felt her heart leap out of her chest.

Dr. Light gave the boy a great big hug, with tears in his eyes.

"You're going to start a new journey, Mega Man. One where you will begin to learn what it truly means to be _human_."

The boy turned to Dr. Light. "What about you, and Roll?" he asked, with a sad expression.

"We're going to be staying here. You're the only one who'll be going on this journey." the doctor said.

Little Mega seemed silent for a few moments.

"Will I... Ever see you again?" the robot asked.

"You will. You will." Dr. Light said, as he gave the boy another hug. "Now, go gather your things, and tell Roll goodbye."

The boy left the room to do what he was asked.

Dr. Light stood up, in tears. He turned to Samus, who had already broken down and was being comforted by Link.

She looked to Thomas Light, and without words, thanked him from the bottom of her heart.

"Take care of him." Dr. Light replied, smiling through his tears.

She nodded as she wiped her face off.

The young 'boy' reentered the room, and this time had what looked like a red robotic dog at his side.

Mega walked up to Samus and just gazed at her. She looked at him, smiling.

She got down to his level.

"I'm Samus Aran. What's your name?"

"I'm Mega Man. But you can call me Mega for short. And this is my dog, Rush." he introduced the dog, in which it responded with a bark and a wag of the tail.

All she could do was smile. If she said anything, she would start crying again.

But the blue robot would say something that would shake the foundations of Samus' life.

"Hello, mom." he said with a smile.

It hit her. An entire world of emotion hit her all at once. She quickly embraced little Mega. She found that despite the fact that he was a robot, he was actually very soft.

He hugged her back.

Link watched as the two looked like mother and child. He almost got choked up a bit, but kept himself cheery and prevented himself from soaking his face like Samus had done.

The trio (or quartet, if you counted Rush) went back into the laboratory, where Link pulled out his ocarina, and played a mystical tune.

Another vortex appeared. With nothing but curiosity, Mega looked to Samus. She looked back to him, with a warm smile. She was holding his hand. And they all stepped through the portal. It closed behind them. The energy scattered some of the papers that Dr. Light had left on a desk nearby.

"Go forth, Mega. Become more than you are." He said, and he walked further into his laboratory.

He approached a giant capsule. The face of the capsule had the image of an 'X' imprinted on it.

"Become more." he said, as one more tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they returned. It had pretty much happened that every fighter in the Smash Bros. tournaments would all meet young Mega. And it would be discovered soon that he, like his "parents" before him, is also a formidable fighter. He would soon take part in the events, at first denied by Samus, but when she saw what he was capable of, she allowed it.

Samus still keeps in contact with Link and Captain Falcon every so often. Usually telling them of the amazing time she's had with Mega.

She would be forever thankful for them taking the time to help her out in her time of need. And she would love that little robot more than she had ever loved someone.

But, there was always a strange feeling she had. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake the feeling.

Mega Man reminded her of the baby Metroid that sacrificed itself for her, so many years ago.

The feeling that ate at her from the inside...was that, one day...

Little Mega would do the same.

* * *

**The End.**

**Writers notes:**

**It's done! So basically, this whole story came about when I realized that Mega Man in SSB4 has a hybrid style of Snake and Samus. Which cultivated this tale.**

**Also, an interesting tidbit. The personality of Link here is actually taken straight from my "Zelda Re-Imagined" series that I'm also writing alongside this one.**

**I hope you enjoyed the "reason" Mega Man is now in Smash Bros!**


End file.
